Lost love
by Starfi
Summary: Schulball an der MomokuriHigh... gemeinsam mit der Biwahigh... Yashiro sorgt für Zündstoff ohne Ende... und wie stehen Marron und Chiaki zueinander?


**Lost love?**

Sommerball der Oberstufe der Momokuri Highschool. DAS große Ereignis. 2 Tage lang am Wochenende findet in jedem Schuljahr in der Turnhalle der Sommerball statt. Jahr für Jahr entstehen während dieser Festlichkeiten neue, tiefe Freundschaften, die oft bis ins hohe Alter reichen. Der ursprüngliche Sinn dieser Veranstaltung liegt in der Begrüßung der warmen und beliebten Sommerzeit. Schon 2 Monate vor dem großen Ereignis werden Pläne geschmiedet, wie die Halle dekoriert werden soll und vor allem, wer mit wem gehen wird...

In ihrem üblichem Vierergespann verließen Yamato, Miyako, Chiaki und Marron nach der 9. Std. die Schule. Plötzlich stellte sich ihnen ein Mädchen aus einer der unteren Klassen in den Weg. Sie hatte hüftlange, schwarze Haare, große braune Augen und ihre Wangen waren mit einem rosanem Schimmer überzogen. "Entschuldigt, wenn ich euch störe..." "Du störst uns nicht! Können wir dir irgendwie helfen?" fragte Marron in ihrer wie üblich besorgt freundlichen Art. "AH, nein..." kam die zögerliche Antwort zurück. "Ich wollte... ich wollte... wollte dich was fragen..." stotterte sie in Richtung Chiaki. Erwartungsvoll sah dieser sie an, während bei den Mädchen die Augen immer größer wurden. "Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du nicht mit mir zum Sommerball gehen möchtest?" Verlegen starrte die Kleine auf den Boden, der Kopf mittlerweile einer Tomate ähnlich. Überrascht sah Chiaki drein und versuchte kurz, einen Blick auf Marron zu erhaschen, um ihre Reaktion festzustellen. Diese jedoch wendete schnell den Blick woanders hin. "Tut mir leid, aber das geht nicht." "Oh, macht nichts. Ich habe es zumindest versucht. Nicht wie die anderen, die sich nicht an eure Gruppe rantrauen..."

Mit Tränen in den Augen machte sie den Weg frei und entschwand genauso schnell, wie sie gekommen war. Sofort schmiß Miyako sich in Chiakis Arme und redete auf ihn ein, dass natürlich sie zusammen auf diesen Ball gehen werden. Abwehrend schob er sie jedoch von sich. "Sorry, aber es gibt nur ein Mädchen, mit der ich hingehen möchte. Und sollte die nicht wollen, werde ich alleine kommen!" Schlendernd schritt er davon, in der Gewißheit, 2 der restlichen 3 Personen entsetzt zurückgelassen zu haben. Yamato ergriff seine Chance:" Du, Marron..." Marron, plötzlich von immenser Eile gepackt, lief mit den Worten "noch was dringendes vor!" Richtung ihrer Wohnung.

Am späten Abend saß sie mit angezogen Knien im Pyjama auf ihrem Balkon. "HI. Noch wach?" scholl es vom benachbarten Balkon herüber. "Wie du siehst!" "Was dich fragen wollte: mit wem gehst du zum Sommerball. Hat dich schon jemand gefragt?" "Gefragt schon, aber ich habe niemanden zugesagt." Ihr Herz schlug schneller. "Was ist mit dir? Warum hast du dem Mädchen abgesagt. Sie war doch ganz niedlich. Und bei dem Hundeblick, den sie drauf hatte, hättest du nur spring sagen müssen und sie hätte gefragt, wie hoch!" "Ich habe doch gesagt, dass es nur 1 Mädchen gibt, mit dem ich dort hingehen möchte." "Schon gut, ich wollte mich ja auch nicht in deine Angelegenheiten mischen..." "Geh du mit mir, Marron!" Diese Worte hatten so einen Eindruck auf Marron, dass sie erstmal einen Moment brauchte, um die Situation zu erfassen. "I... I... Ich? Aber ich denke, du willst mit diesem Mädchen...?" "Ist das so schwer zu verstehen? Ich meinte dich! Mit dir will ich dahin und mit keiner anderen." "Und wenn ich nein sage?" "Gehe ich alleine!" "Hm, ich überlege es mir. In Ordnung?" Statt einer Antwort sprang Chiaki auf ihren Balkon, beugte sich zu ihr hinab, drückte einen Kuss auf ihre Stirn und ging zurück in seine Wohnung.

Sie hatte es also erreicht. Er wollte mit ihr hingehen. Und wenn man ihm glauben konnte, nur mit ihr. Sie freute sich sehr und schlief selig und ruhig bis zum nächsten Morgen.

Noch lange lag Chiaki wach in seinem Bett. Er war nervös und wälzte sich immer wieder von der einen auf die andere Seite. Was war, wenn sie nun absagte? Nun, antwortete er sich selbst, dann gehst du eben wirklich alleine hin. Wenn nicht mit ihr, dann mit gar keiner.

Am nächsten Tag ereilte die Schule eine Nachricht, die allseits gemischte Gefühle auslöste. Der diesjährige Sommerball sollte mit dem der Biwa High zusammengelegt werden. Miyako war auf 180! Noch zu gut konnte sie sich an ihre Verletzung erinnern, wegen der sie nicht an dem damaligen Turnier in Rhythmischer Gymnastik teilnehmen konnte. Und diese Verletzung hatte sie ja ausgerechnet dem Star der Schule, Yashiro Sazanka, zu verdanken. Und die Vorstellung, den sonst mit Freude herbeigesehnten Ball ausgerechnet mit Chiakis Exverlobten zu begehen, war nicht wirklich erbauend. Auch Marron's Freude hielt sich in erträglich Grenzen. Chiaki hatte Yashiro zwar gesagt, dass er sie nicht liebe, aber trotzdem...

Chiaki selber jedoch nahm die Nachricht ganz gelassen auf. Er fand, dass er die Fronten damals zu genüge geklärt habe. Ausserdem hatte er so die Möglichkeit, seine alten Freunde wieder zu sehen.

Prompt klingelte es am Abend nach dieser Eröffnung bei Chiaki an der Tür. "Yashiro, welch Überraschung! Was kann ich für dich tun?" Schleunigst drängelte sie sich an ihm vorbei in seine Wohnung. "Ich wollte mit dir reden. Hast du es schon gehört? Unsere beiden Schulen werden den Ball gemeinsam ausrichten. Tja, und was liegt da näher, als dass das ehemalige Traumpaar der Schule alte Zeiten aufleben läßt?" Chiaki, der die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf. "Sorry, aber ich habe meine Partnerin schon gefragt und warte nur noch auf ihre Antwort." Säuselnd kam Yashiro auf ihn zu: "Nun komm schon. Seit du unsere Verlobung gelöst hast, habe ich nichts mehr von dir gehört. Du schuldest mir was." "Ich schulde dir rein gar nichts!" Er entfernte sich rückwärts von ihr. Doch plötzlich machte Yashiro einen Satz nach vorne, schlang ihre Arme um ihn und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf. Barsch drückte er sie von sich und wollte sie gerade anschreien, was ihr einfiele, als er kurz zu seinem Balkon blickte und dort Marron stehen sah. Mit einem entsetzten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht sprang sie schnell wieder auf ihren eigenen Balkon und rannte in ihre Wohnung. Sich langsam bewußt werdend, welche Katastrophe sich da gerade abgespielt hatte, packte er Yashiro unsanft am Ellbogen und schmiß sie mit den Worten "Lass dich hier nie wieder sehen!" raus. Er knallte die Tür hinter ihr zu, wo Yashiro mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen stehen blieb.

Immer wieder hämmerte er gegen Marrons Balkontür, wobei er immer wieder ihren Namen rief . Doch es kam keine Reaktion. Auch waren die Vorhänge zugezogen, so dass er noch nicht einmal sehen konnte, ob sie sich noch in der Wohnung befand. Nach 10 Minuten gab er es auf und ging mit hängenden Schultern in seine Wohnung zurück.

Weinend hatte Marron sich auf ihrem Bett nieder gekauert. Gerade wollte sie Chiaki mitteilen, dass sie mit ihm zum Ball gehen wolle, als sie sah, wie Yashiro und Chiaki sich innig küßten. Was war sie nur für ein Kamel? Hatte sie ernsthaft angenommen, er meine es ernst? Solche und ähnliche Gedanken gingen ihr durch den Kopf, als sie so dasaß, die Knie mit beiden Armen umklammert und das Haar wirr im Gesicht hängend. Der konnte ihr gestohlen bleiben! Sie hatte genügend Angebote bekommen, als dass sie sich auf so einen Aufschneider einlassen muß.

Am nächsten Morgen war Marron schon sehr früh unterwegs. Sie wollte ihm nicht begegnen und hatte daher beschlossen, eben sehr früh mit ihrem morgendlichem Training zu beginnen.

Dann in der Klasse vermied sie es sorgfältig, auch nur in seine Richtung zu sehen, während er sie mit seinen Blicken taxierte. In der Pause bekam er dann endlich seine Chance. Als alle anderen den Klassenraum schon verlassen hatten, stellte er sich ihr in den Weg. "Ich möchte mit dir reden!" "Wüßte nicht, worüber!" "Doch, dass weißt du sehr wohl! Was immer du gestern Abend auch gesehen haben magst, das war ganz anders, als es aussah. Yashiro hat..."

"Mir ist ganz egal, was deine Yashiro hat! Mach was du willst, es geht mich nichts an. Aber verschon mich dann bitte mit einer Einladung zu eurer Hochzeit, ich weiß schon jetzt, dass ich da was dringendes vor habe." "Hör auf, rumzuspinnen! Es war wirklich ganz anders! Sie hat mich einfach geküsst. Aber sie bedeutet mir gar nichts. Nicht so, wie du mir etwas bedeutest." "Hör auf! Ich will nichts mehr hören. Steh doch wenigstens dazu. Du hast dich damals nur an mich rangemacht, weil du wußtest, dass ich Jeanne bin. Und deine Einstellung hat sich immer noch nicht geändert. Du tust alles, um deine Ziele zu erreichen." Damit war sie verschwunden!

Na super! Da hatte Yashiro ihm ja was tolles eingebrockt! Wie sollte er Marron jemals davon überzeugen, dass absolut nichts zwischen ihm und Yashiro lief? Die Verlobung damals war ja auch nicht auf Grund von existierenden Gefühlen entstanden, sondern weil ihre Eltern es so beschlossen hatten. Das Yashiro sich unglückseliger Weise wirklich in ihn verliebt hatte, war dumm gelaufen. Aber deswegen konnte er doch nicht auf Marron verzichten. Nie hätte er für möglich gehalten, dass er jemals so lieben könnte. Und dann kam dieses Mädchen daher, mit ihren großen, braunen Augen und dem einsamen und ängstlichen Gesichtsausdruck. Wie sollte er also nun Marron zurückgewinnen?

Der große Tag rückte immer näher. Miyako und Yamato hatten sich notgedrungen miteinander verabredet, da ihre Wunschpartner beide abgesagt hatten. Nur fragten sich jetzt beide, mit WEM die beiden denn jetzt erscheinen würden. Und genau diese Frage stellte Miyako jetzt auch Marron. Und deren Antwort war noch schlimmer, als erwartet.

"Mit niemandem! Denn ich werde gar nicht hingehen!" "A...A...Aber wieso denn nicht?" "Ich habe einfach keine Lust, hinzugehen. Sowas ist nichts für mich, echt!" "Du kannst mich doch unmöglich mit dieser Yashiro alleine lassen! Und die Karte hast du doch auch schon." "Miyako, versteh mich doch. Ich hatte Ärger mit Chiaki und will ihm nicht über den Weg dackeln!" "Ärger?" Miyako wurde hellhörig. "Was für Ärger?" "Ich habe gesehen, wie Yashiro und Chiaki sich geküsst haben!" rückte sie endlich mit der Sprache hinaus. Ihrer Freundin klappte erstmal der Mund auf. "Geküsst?" brach es lautstark aus ihr heraus.

"Wann? Wo? Wieso?" Achselzuckend antwortete Marron ihr, dass es sie ja letztendlich nichts angehe, sie aber keine Lust habe, ständig von ihm belogen zu werden! "Aber natürlich gehst du mit! Nun erst recht! Willst du etwa, dass er sieht, wie du seinetwegen zu Hause bleibst?" Schon stürmte sie davon und ließ eine nachdenkliche Marron zurück.

Es war soweit. Um exakt 15 Uhr wurde die Veranstaltung offiziell eröffnet. Seit ihrem letzten Gespräch hatten Marron und Chiaki kein Wort mehr miteinander gewechselt.

In den buntem Treiben würde er sie nie finden! Mit diesem Gedanken beschritt Marron den Ball im Schlepptau von Yamato und Miyako. Doch da irrte sie sich gewaltig! Seit dem Verlassen des Hauses hatte er sie keinen einzigen Moment lang aus den Augen verloren.

Nach dem offiziellen Start begaben sich alle Schüler der beiden Schule. in die als Aula geschmückte Turnhalle der Momokuri Highschool. Von allen Seiten sah man Jungen im Anzug und Mädchen in Ballkleidern. Aber nach Chiakis Meinung konnte keines der Mädchen seiner Marron das Wasser reichen. Sie trug einen Traum von schwarz mit dünnen Spagettiträgern, dass einem einen Blick auf ihren sonnengebräunten Rücken gönnte. Jeder Junge im Saal, die der eigenen Schule ebenso wie die der Biwa High, verrenkten sich den Hals nach ihr. Doch Marron tat ganz so, als merke sie davon nichts und unterhielt sich angeregt mit 2 Mädchen aus ihrer Klasse. Plötzlich ging ein Raunen durch die Menge. Yashiro war angekommen und ging schnurstracks auf ihre Konkurrentin zu. Die anderen im Saal verstummten, und Chiaki, schreckliches ahnend, bahnte sich einen Weg durch den Haufen von Anzügen und Ballkleidern in die selbe Richtung.

Kein einziger Mucks war mehr zu hören, als der Star der Biwa High ihr Ziel erreichte. Mit Spannung wurde erwartet, was als nächstes zwischen den beiden passieren würde, denn jeder wusste, dass die beiden nicht nur Rivalinnen im Sport waren. Lächelnd erhob Yashiro als erste das Wort: "Marron Kusakabe, lange nicht gesehen. Bist du alleine hier?" Ebenso freundlich antwortete ihr Marron: "Ja, lange ist es her, dass wir gegeneinander angetreten sind. Und ja, ich bin alleine hier." Ein falsches lächeln umspielte Yashiros Mundwinkel. "Dabei dachte ich, du würdest mit Chiaki kommen!" "Wie du siehst, nicht! Nach eurem Kuss in seiner Wohnung dachte ich eigentlich, ihr wäret zusammen." Die Stille wurde durch ein nervöses hüsteln unterbrochen. "Das ist auch nur eine Frage der Zeit! Wir sind für einander bestimmt, dass wird auch er bald einsehen. Denkst du allen Ernstes, du hättest eine echte Chance bei ihm? Ich habe mich erkundigt. Du lebst alleine in deiner großen Wohnung und deine Eltern befinden sich beide seit ihrer Trennung im Ausland. Chiaki hat nur Mitleid mit dir, aber bald wird er feststellen, wem sein Herz wirklich gehört!" Mit der Erwartung, Marron würde in Tränen ausbrechen, blickte sie sich siegessicher in der großen Halle um. "Ja, ich denke fast, du hast recht!" Erstaunen breitete sich aus. Irritiert sah Yashiro Marron an. "Er mag mich nicht wirklich, das stimmt. Er hat mir etwas vorgemacht. Doch mit Mitleid hatte das nichts zu tun! Du kannst ihn gerne haben, denn mit Betrügern möchte ich sowieso nichts zu tun haben!" Yashiros Augen wurden größer und größer. Gerade wollte sie zu einer Antwort ansetzten, als eine ziemlich empörte Stimme sich Gehör verschaffte. "Also Moment mal, ganz so einfach ist das nicht!" Schnaufend erreichte Chiaki die beiden Mädchen. Zu erst wandte er sich an seine Ex-Verlobte. "Das hast du super eingefädelt! Du hast den Abend Marron auf meinem Balkon gesehen. Und um mir eins auszuwischen mir schnell einen Kuss aufgedrückt. Aber eins stelle ich jetzt hier und vor Zeugen klar: ich liebe dich nicht. Du intrigierst, um deine Ziele zu erreichen. Doch Gefühle kann man nicht erzwingen. Es reicht mir jetzt echt mit deinen Spielen. Du wirst niemals eine Chance bei mir haben!" Yashiro, im Gesicht aschfahl und die Lippen zusammengepreßt, warf ihm einen verletzten Blick zu und machte kehrt. Dann wandte er sich Marron zu: "Und du, du bist diejenige, mit der ich zum Ball gehen wollte. Und ebenso bist du diejenige, mit der ich mein Leben verbringen möchte. Ich habe dich belogen, ja! Aber ich habe meinen Fehler eingesehen. Das mit Yashiro war ein ... Missverständnis." Langsam schritt Marron auf Chiaki zu, blieb vor ihm stehen und ...

verpasste ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige. Geschockt blickte er ihr in die Augen, die Hand auf seine brennende Wange gedrückt. "Du bist echt das letzte! Sie hat das nicht aus Boshaftigkeit getan, sondern, weil sie dich liebt. Und du stellst sie so bloß und verletzt sie. Und du willst mir sagen, dass du fähig bist, so etwas wie Liebe zu empfinden? Lass dich nie, nie wieder auch nur in meiner Nähe blicken!" Damit verschwand auch sie. Die Geisterhafte Stille verwandelte sich allmählich in aufgeregtes Gemurmel. Immer noch geschockt von der unerwarteten Ohrfeige ließ Chiaki langsam seine Hand sinken. Mit allem hatte er gerechnet, aber damit...? Da gestand er ihr seine Liebe und sie schlug ihm ins Gesicht. Tief getroffen verließ er das Schulgelände und machte sich auf den Weg in seine Wohnung, um seine Sachen zu packen. Aus der Ferne wurde er von Yashiro beobachtet, die mit einem schlechten Gewissen in ihrer Limousine saß. Sie hatte es nicht verdient, von Marron in Schutz genommen zu werden. Es war alles ihre Schuld. Sie hatte es sehr wohl verdient, dass Chiaki so bloßgestellt hatte. Doch die beiden schienen sich wirklich zu mögen und sie hatte das zerstört. Tränen liefen ihr Gesicht hinab. Tränen der Scham.

Am nächsten Tag klingelte es an Marrons Tür. "Miyako, hallo!" "Oh man! Ihr wart gestern DAS Tagesgespräch. An einen vernünftigen Ball war nicht mehr zu denken. Und deine Reaktion auf Chiakis ... Beichte war ganz schön hart!" "Reden wir nicht drüber. Das Thema hat sich für mich erledigt!" Wieder klingelte es. "Was ist denn heute los? Tag der offenen Tür?" Doch diesmal stand zu ihrer Überraschung Yashiro vor ihrer Tür. Marron bat sie herein. "Gott, hast du nerven!" Die Fassungslosigkeit stand Miyako ins Gesicht geschrieben. "Ich hätte gerne mit dir geredet," wandte sie sich an Marron. "Bitte!" " Also es ... es tut mir leid, sehr sogar. Ich wollte Chiaki mit aller Macht zurück, aber er liebt eine andere. Ich habe es wirklich nicht verdient, auch noch von dir in Schutz genommen zu werden. Bitte, vertrage dich wieder mit Chiaki!" Tränen standen in ihren Augen. "Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen. Ich bin fertig mit ihm. Er kann machen, was er will, es ist mir vollkommen egal!" Miyako starrte immer wieder von einem zum anderen. "Aber er liebt dich! Das muss ich akzeptieren, auch wenn es schwer fällt. Und egal kann er dir auch nicht sein, sonst hättest du nicht so überreagiert." Nachdenklich starrte Marron sie an. "Marron, bitte! Wenn du ihn doch liebst, geh zu ihm. Du musst dich jedoch beeilen, denn er ist eben ausgezogen. Geh, bevor alles zu spät ist!" Ausgezogen? Das konnte doch nicht sein! Panisch stürmte Marron durch den Flur nach draußen und klingelte Sturm bei Chiaki. Doch keine Reaktion. Yashiro und Miyako waren ihr gefolgt. "Wo kann er hin sein?" "Er hat mit seinem Vater abgemacht, für ein Jahr nach Deutschland zu gehen. Er fährt gerade zum Flughafen." Mit diesen Worten im Ohr rannte Marron die Treppen hinunter. Wie sollte sie jetzt auf die schnelle zum Flughafen kommen? "Steig ein, wir fahren dich hin." Yashiro hielt die Tür der Limousine auf.

In einem Affenzahn nahm der Fahrer Kurs auf den Flughafen. "Warum tust du das alles?" "Weil ich auch nicht will, dass er unglücklich wird." Mit quietschenden Reifen hielt der Wagen vor dem Flughafen. Schleunigst sprang Marron aus dem Wagen und rannte in das gläserne Gebäude. An der Information schickte man sie in den Terminal b, von wo aus der nächste Flug nach Deutschland gehen sollte. Mit klopfendem Herzen und völlig außer Atem erreichte sie den ihr genannten Terminal. Doch es war zu spät. Laut der Anzeige war der Flug vor 5 Minuten gestartet, von dem Flugzeug war weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Mit zitternden Knien ging sie den Weg zurück, denn sie zuvor hochgerannt war. In der Wartehalle ließ sie sich auf einen der nächstbesten Sitze plumpsen. Ihre Kehle war wie zugeschnürt. Sie hatte es doch tatsächlich geschafft! Sie hatte es bewerkstelligt, ihre 1. große Liebe zum Teufel zu schicken. Durch ihre Unfähigkeit, ihre wahren Gefühle zu zeigen, hatte sie den 1. Menschen verloren, den sie liebte. Und so saß sie da, die Minuten vergingen und wurden zu Stunden.

Schon seit 1 Woche war Chiaki verschwunden. Das Leben ging für alle normal weiter, nur Marrons schien stehen zu bleiben. Chiakis Abreise hatte eine leere hinterlassen. Ohne ihn gab es eine Lücke in ihrem Leben.

Ein neuer Schultag begann, kaum einer sprach von den Ereignissen vergangener Woche. Teils, weil sie langsam in Vergessenheit gerieten und teils, um Marron nicht zu verletzen.

Diese hatte neuerdings sehr nachgelassen, im Unterricht sowie ihre sportlichen Leistungen. Jeder versuchte, sie mit Samthandschuhen anzufassen, doch sie nahm fast nichts mehr war und grübelte vor sich hin. Auch Miyako schaffte es nicht, zu ihr durchzudringen und machte sich allmählich Gedanken um den Gesundheitszustand ihrer besten Freundin.

An diesem Tag jedoch, exakt 8 Tage nach Chiakis Flucht, klopfte es plötzlich mitten im Unterricht an die Tür. Marron, wie neuerdings üblich in ihre Grübeleien vertieft, wurde erst durch das aufkommende Gemurmel aufmerksam. Yashiro stand in der Tür und bat darum, dass Marron für den restlichen Tag frei gestellt würde. Der Lehrer, der das Übel seiner ehemals besten Schülerin nicht mehr mit ansehen konnte, stimmte kurzerhand zu. Nachdem Marron verwirrt ihre Sachen gepackt hatte, wurde sie von Yashiro quer durch die ganze Schule geschleppt. Die antwortete auf keine Frage sondern ging stur ihren Weg. Sie hatten nun das Schultor erreicht. Die Sonne schien so hell, dass Marron ihre Augen fest zusammen kneifen mußte. Blindlings ließ sie sich immer noch von ihrer neugewonnen Freundin weiterzerren, bis sie abrupt stehen blieb. Sie standen wieder vor ihrer Limousine. "Ich weiß echt nicht, was das alles s..." Der Rest blieb ungesagt, denn die Autotür ging auf und plötzlich stand Chiaki vor ihr. "Chiaki!" Ein Ausruf der Überraschung und der Freude entrang sich ihr. Grienend stand er vor ihr. "Habe gehört, du hast mich gesucht!" Während Marron ihn noch immer ganz perplex anstarrte, zog Yashiro sich diskret zurück und fuhr mit ihrem Chauffeur eilends davon. Wieder stiegen die Tränen in Marrons Augen. "Es tut mir so leid!" brach es endlich heraus. Schluchzend warf sie sich in seine Arme. Eng an einander gedrückt standen sie einige Zeit nur so da, immer noch fassungslos darüber, dass wieder alles gut war. Als sie sich etwas voneinander trennten, zog Chiaki sie sofort wieder an sich und tat etwas, worauf er schon so lange wartete: Er gab ihr einen langen Kuss. Wahrscheinlich hätten sie noch ewig so dagestanden, wenn nicht... ja, wenn nicht plötzlich tosendes Gebrüll aus den Mauern der Schule gekommen wäre, wo sämtliche Schüler der Oberklassen an den Fenstern standen und wild applaudierten.

Da Marron sowieso freigestellt war, meldeten sie Chiaki wieder in der Schule an und gingen dann im Park spazieren. "Wieso bist du zurück gekommen?" "Soll ich wieder weg?" "Nein! Ich wollte es doch nur wissen..." "Tja, Yashiro hat sämtliche Hebel In Bewegung gesetzt, um rauszufinden, wo ich in Deutschland bin. Als sie mich dann gefunden hat, hat sie sich entschuldigt und mir gesagt, du wärst beim Flughafen gewesen, aber der Flug war schon weg. Warum hattest du es auf einmal so eilig?" Sie blieben stehen und sahen einander an. "Ich wollte dich einfach nicht verlieren. Das erste Mal seit langem habe ich mich nicht mehr allein gefühlt. Ein Leben ohne dich kann ich mir schon gar nicht mehr vorstellen. Es ist leicht zu sagen, man will jemanden nicht wiedersehen, doch die leere bemerkt man erst später. Ich weiß, dass ich nicht korrekt war, aber..." "Schon gut. Jedenfalls will ich dir nun eins sagen: Ich liebe dich! Mehr als jemals jemanden zuvor. Es war sehr schlimm für mich, von dir getrennt zu sein. Doch wollte ich lieber, dass ich unglücklich bin ohne dich, als du mit mir." Schnell drückte Marron ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. "Wir bleiben zusammen, oder?" "Wenn du es selber willst, dann ja." Glücklich legte sie ihm die Arme um den Hals und drückte sich an ihn. Und so blieben sie stehen, bis die Sonne unterging und den Weg frei gab, auf einen neuen Tag und somit einen Neu Anfang.


End file.
